Change You
by Ryn NaruHina
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, gadis cantik yang pemalu pindah ke sekolah barunya dan bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto, preman sekolah yang di kenal playboy dan selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Naruto mengajak Hinata berpacaran, dan Hinata menyutujuinya. Dapatkah Hinata mengubah sifat playboy Naruto, dan menemukan kebahagiaan cinta mereka?
1. Chapter 1 - New School

**Halo Minna-san, Ryn Author baru nie ^^**

**Yoroshiku onegai shimasu *bungkuk 90 derajat***

**Nie fanfic pertamanya Ryn**

**Jadi harap maklum ya klo ceritanya masi jelek, pasaran, abal-abal, gaje, dll**

**Tapi nie bener hasil dari pemikiran Ryn sendiri ga pake jiplak loh**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Naruto ma Hinatanya buat Ryn aja ya *di death glare om Masashi* Ya udah ga jadi, Naruto ma Hinatanya tetep pny om Masashi, tapi Ryn pinjam ya, hehehe..**

**Pairingnya Naruto ma Hinata ya, soalnya Ryn fans berat banget ma NaruHina**

**Yap, langsung saja ini dia..**

**Happy Reading Minna-san, Enjoy it!  
**

**Change You : 1. New School**

Kriing… Kriing… Kriing…

Bunyi alarm membangunkanku, tanganku berusaha menjangkau jam weker dan mematikan alarmnya. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, meregangkan badan, dan menuju jendela kamarku. Kusingkap tirai jendela dan merasakan hangatnya paparan mentari yang menyilaukan mataku. Setelah itu aku segera pergi mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap aku menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal.

Hari ini hari pertamaku pindah ke sekolah baru, yakni Kohona High School yang terletak di Kohona. Sebelumnya aku tinggal dan bersekolah di Suna. Tapi karena bisnis ayahku, kami sekeluarga harus pindah ke Kohona. Aku di Konoha tinggal bersama Ayahku Hyuuga Hiashi, adik perempuanku Hyuuga Hanabi, dan kakak sepupuku Hyuuga Neji, yang sebelumnya memang sudah tinggal di Konoha dengan menyewa apartemen, tapi sekarang dia ikut tinggal bersama kami di kediaman Hyuuga. Sedangkan ibuku sudah lama meninggal tak lama setelah melahirkan adikku Hanabi, dan aku sangat merindukannya.

Ah ya, perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, umurku 16 tahun. Mataku berwarna putih keungu-unguan seperti lavender, begitu juga mata ayah, adik, dan abang sepupuku. Mata mereka juga berwarna demikian, mata dari klan Hyuuga. Aku memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yang lurus dan lembut, panjangny mencapai pinggang, tidak lupa dengan poni di dahiku. Kulit putih bersih seperti susu dan halus seperti bayi, hidung yang mancung, bibir kecil tipis kemerahan seperti strawberry, tubuhku yang langsing dan berlekuk serta ukuran dadaku yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata untuk remaja seusiaku. Walaupun aku diberkahi wajah yang cantik dan tubuh yang indah, di tambah lagi otakku yang lumayan encer dan berasal dari kalangan atas, tapi aku tetap tidak percaya diri. Aku termasuk anak yang tertutup dan sangat pemalu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat kesekolah baruku.

"_Otou-san _kami berangkat dulu." Pamitku kepada ayahku.

"Kami berangkat dulu paman." Pamit Neji.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Balas Ayahku.

Setelah pamit dengan ayahku, aku berangkat bersama Neji _nii-san_. Neji _nii-san_ juga bersekolah di KHS tapi dia setingkat lebih tinggi dariku, aku kelas 2 sedangkan Neji _nii-san_ kelas 3. Kami berangkat dengan motor dan aku dibonceng oleh Neji _nii-san_. Tak selang berapa lama kami telah sampai di KHS, dan menuju ke tempat parkirnya.

"Nah Hinata, kita sudah sampai."

"Ah, i-iya." Ujarku seraya turun dari motor.

Aku memandang sekeliling lokasi di tempat parkir, dan tanpa sengaja mataku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang juga baru sampai begitu dia turun dari motor ninjanya yang berwarna orange.

Pria berambut pirang dan jabrik, mata birunya yang secerah langit, kulitnya berwarna tan, tidak lupa dengan tiga garis masing-masing di pipinya, ditambah badannya yang tinggi dengan tubuh yang proposional. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran ku, "tampan".

DEG!

Tanpa sadar jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup begitu kencang, dan wajahku terasa panas. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dengannya.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini?' pikirku panik.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Neji _nii-san._

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa." Balasku cepat.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"I-iya, a-aku hanya gugup saja, ka-karena hari ini hari pertamaku di sekolah ini." Ujarku untuk meyakinkan Neji _nii-san._

"Oh… Santai saja Hinata, tidak perlu terlalu gugup seperti ini. Ayo kita ke ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang." Ajaknya.

"Ba-Baik."

Kami pun langsung menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah.

Tanpa Hinata sadari pria berambut blonde bermata sapphire itu terus memperhatikannya sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah dan tak tampak lagi.

"Murid baru ya.. Hmm.. Menarik." Ujarnya seperti berbisik dengan senyum yang mencurigakan.

**To Be Continue…**

**Huuwaahh..**

**Gimana Minna-san ceritanya?**

**Mohon riview, kritik, dan sarannya ya**

**Arigatō Gozaimasu**


	2. Chapter 2 - With Me!

**Ohayou, konnichiwa, konbanwa Minna-san..**

**Ryn kembali lagi**

**Kali ini Ryn percepat updatenya sesuai permintaan**

**Maaf klo chapter sebelumnya ceritanya terlalu singkat dan pendek**

**Tapi kali ini Ryn berusaha agar ceritanya lebih panjang dan menarik**

**Arigatou buat riview, saran, dan kritiknya dari para Author juga Guest**

**Sangat membantu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan Ryn**

**Arigatou juga buat dukungannya agar Ryn tetap lanjutin ceritanya**

**Happy Reading Minna-san, Enjoy It!  
**

**Change You : 2. With Me!**

Kami telah sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku agak terkejut ketika melihat kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade-_sama_. Walaupun umurnya yang sudah dapat dikatakan mencapai setengah abad, tapi parasnya masih seperti wanita dua puluhan tahun.

"Hinata, kamu akan di tempatkan di kelas 2A." Ujar Tsunade.

"Iya."

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Ya, silahkan masuk." Jawab Tsunade.

Lalu masuk seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut putih perak yang melawan gravitasi, menggunakan masker mulut berwarna hitam, dan ada garis vertikal bekas luka disebelah mata kirinya.

"Kakashi, ini murid barunya namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia akan di tempatkan dikelasmu," ujar Tsunade pada Kakashi.

"Dan Hinata, ini Hatake Kakashi salah satu guru disini dan akan menjadi wali kelasmu."

"_Ohayou _Kakashi-_sensei_." Ujarku sambil membungkuk, bersamaan itu Neji _nii-san _juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu kami permisi kepada Tsunade-_sama _dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut lalu menuju ke kelas.

"Semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan hinata."

"Iya, terima kasih Neji _nii-san_"

Neji _nii-san_ berpisah denganku karena kami berbeda kelas. Dan aku mengikuti Kakashi-_sensei _menuju kelas baruku.

**Diruangan kelas 2A**

Suasana di kelas begitu ribut. Terlihat para murid tengah asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Murid perempuan yang tengah bergosip, ada yang bermain dengan anjing peliharaannya-padahal di sekolah tidak diizinkan untuk membawa binatang peliharaan, ada juga yang sedang mengamati serangga, bermain boneka kayu, melukis, senam-senam tidak jelas dengan penuh semangat, bahkan ada yang sedang tidur.

Cowok berambut pirang dan jabrik memasuki kelas 2A yang juga kelasnya. Para murid yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya terhenti sejenak terpaku melihat cowok yang baru saja datang. Dengan memasang ekpresi terkejut, karena heran melihat cowok yang satu ini yang terkenal selalu telat, bahkan tiada hari tanpa telat bisa datang tanpa telat hari ini, walaupun hanya 10 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Liat apa kalian?" ujarnya tak peduli. Para siswa hanya diam saja lalu berhenti menatapnya, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Dia terus berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dua cowok langsung menghampirinya, cowok ganteng dengan tampang yang cool berambut raven dengan model emo dan bermata onxy. Cowok satunya lagi berambut merah, warna matanya seperti zamrud dengan eyeliner hitam tebal disekeliling matanya, ditambah dengan tato kanji ai warna merah di dahi kirinya yang juga bertampang ganteng dengan ekspresinya yang diam dan serius. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Hei _dobe_, tumben hari ini tidak telat?" tanya cowok berambut raven itu dengan nada mengejek.

Cowok pirang itu mendengus. "Cih, diam kau _teme_." Ujarnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam dengan Shion?" kali ini cowok berambut merah yang bertanya.

Dengan memasang tampang malas. "Hah.. Dia memang cantik, tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sifatnya. Kasar, egois, dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya." Jawabnya asal.

"Bukannya kau sendiri juga seperti itu?" balas cowok berambut merah itu.

Dengan agak kesal dia menjawab, "Hei Gaara, apa maksudmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Shion ya?" ujarnya membalas Gaara, nama cowok berambut merah itu.

Sedikit terkejut Gaara langsung membalasnya. "Enak saja! Siapa juga yang suka dengan dia? Lagipula aku sudah punya Matsuri." Balasnya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Hahaha.." Cowok berambut pirang itu hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang jarang ditunjukkan, karena biasanya dia hanya memasang tampang diam dan serius.

Kali ini giliran pemilik rambut raven yang bicara. "Bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkanmu dengan kenalanku? Namanya Karin, dia juga cantik, walaupun agresif. Tapi setidaknya bisa kau jadikan teman kencanmu."

"Hah? Karin? Maksudmu Uzumaki Karin? Yang benar saja _teme_. Karin itu sepupuku, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berkencan dengannya?"

Cowok berambut raven itu mebelalakkan matanya. "Jadi Karin itu sepupumu? Aku baru tau kalau Karin ternyata dari klan Uzumaki juga." Ujarnya seraya tak percaya.

"Jelas dong _teme_, lihat saja warna rambutnya yang merah seperti tomat itu. Sama seperti rambut ibuku, yang juga berasal dari klan Uzumaki."

"Jadi selama ini, gadis agresif yang mengejar Sasuke itu sepupumu ya." Ujar Gaara

"Hah! Ternyata Karin suka padamu ya _teme. _Kau pacaran saja dengannya, putuskan Sakura. Biar aku yang jadi pacar Sakura." Ujarnya terkekeh.

Dengan tampang kesal. "Cih! Enak saja kau _dobe_." Ujar Sasuke si pemilik rambut raven itu.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa gak tau kalau Karin sedang mengejarmu _teme_?" tanyanya dengan tampang bingung.

"Jelas saja, kau itukan_ dobe_."

"Sialan kau _teme_!"

Sasuke dan Gaara terkekeh melihat sahabatnya yang sedang kesal.

Lalu datang gadis berambut pink bermata emerald menghampiri mereka. "Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Ohya, hari ini ada murid pindahan baru yang bakal sekelas dengan kita." Ujar Sakura, pacar Sasuke.

Cowok berambut pirang itu langsung menyeringai. "Kalian tau? Murid pindahan itu yang bakal jadi incaranku selanjutnya."

"Heh?!" ujar Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Memangnya kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Dengan yakin dia menjawab. "Tentu saja!"

"Jangan-jangan murid pindahin itu laki-laki, dan si _dobe_ ini menyukainya." Ejek Sasuke. Gaara dan Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa.

"Heh! Enak saja kau _teme_, memangnya aku ini penyuka sesama jenis?" dengusnya kesal. "Asal kalian tau saja, dia itu seorang gadis yang cantik. Aku sudah melihatnya tadi di parkiran, dia bersama Neji. Kurasa mereka bersaudara, soalnya warna mata mereka sama." Ujarnya tersenyum puas.

"Hah.. Walaupun kau preman di sekolah ini, tapi kalau kau berurusan dengan Neji, apalagi menyangkut saudaranya, dia tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja." Balas Sakura.

Dengan penuh percaya diri dia mengatakan. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bel sekolah tanda pelajaran akan di mulai berbunyi tepat setelah dia mengucapkannya. Mereka pun langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Tak lama masuk seorang guru ke kelas tersebut.

"_Ohayou_, anak-anak." Sapanya pada murid-muridnya.

"_Ohayou _Kakashi-_sensei _." Balas mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Masuklah Hinata." Ujarnya, setelah itu Hinata masuk keruangan kelas dengan malu-malu dan menunduk.

Para murid yang melihatnya langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Dia sangat cantik dan manis." Bisik Kiba si penyuka anjing itu kepada Shino si penyuka serangga yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepalanya saja.

"Kau tau Ino, gadis ini yang akan jadi incaran si _baka _selanjutnya." Kata Sakura pada teman sebangkunya yang berambut pirang pucat diikat ponytail dengan poni menutup sebelah matanya yang berwarna aqua itu.

"Heh? Benarkah? Malang sekali nasib gadis ini." Ujar Ino tak percaya.

"Terlalu bagus untuk si _dobe_ itu". Ujar Sasuke kepada Gaara yang sebangku dengannya.

"Nah Hinata, silah perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi pada Hinata.

Hinata tersentak mendengarnya. "Ba-baik _sensei_." Ujarnya gugup.

"_Ha-hajimemashite, wa-watashi wa no na-namae Hyuuga Hinata. Do-Douzo yoroshiku_." Ucap Hinata yang langsung membungkukan badannya memberi salam kepada teman sekelasnya. Hinata kembali ke posisi berdiri tapi masih dengan wajah menunduk.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Shi-"

"DENGANKU SAJA!" teriak salah seorang murid.

Kakashi dan para murid terkejut mendengar teriakan itu, begitu juga Hinata yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ikut menatap tatapan semua murid yang menuju kearah teriakan itu.

Dan sekali lagi mata lavender itu berpapasan dengan mata sapphire tersebut.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Kakashi-_sensei_ menuju ke kelas baruku. Begitu sampai di depan kelas, Kakashi-_sensei _ masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam kelas, menyapa para murid, dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada pindahan murid baru, yang tak lain adalah aku sendiri. Setelah itu Kakashi-_sensei _ menyuruhku masuk.

Aku berjalan perlahan dengan kepala menunduk, karena aku gugup berhadapan didepan banyak orang, walaupun nanti mereka akan menjadi teman sekelasku nanti. Aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik begitu melihatku. Entah apa yang mereka bisikan. 'Semoga mereka bukan berbisik hal buruk mengenaiku.' Batinku berharap.

Kakashi-_sensei_ mempersilahkan diriku untuk berkenalan. Aku tersentak, sedikit terkejut karena tengah dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Ba-baik _sensei_." Ujarku gugup.

Aku berusaha meredam rasa gugupku sambil menggenggam erat pegangan tasnya dengan kedua tanganku, dengan posisi tas didepanku.

"_Ha-hajimemashite, wa-watashi wa no na-namae Hyuuga Hinata. Do-Douzo yoroshiku_." Ucapku langsung membungkukkan badanku dan kembali ke posisi berdiri, tapi kepalaku tetap menunduk.

Setelah aku memperkenalkan diri, Kakashi-_sensei_ menyuruhku duduk dengan Shi-.

"DENGANKU SAJA!"

DEG!

Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan yang begitu keras. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan mengikuti tatapan teman sekelasku ke sumber suara teriakan itu berasal.

Mata lavenderku bertemu dengan pemilik mata sapphire itu. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, dengan raut wajah serius. Jantungku berdegup begitu kencang, kurasakan darah yang mengalir disekujur tubuhku memanas, dan dapat dipastikan wajahku sekarang pasti sudah memerah.

'Dia.. bukankah laki-laki yang tadi kulihat ditempat parkir, ternyata aku sekelas dengannya. Tapi kenapa dia berteriak sekuat itu agar aku duduk dengannya?'

"Hmm.. Hinata, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto." Ujar Kakashi-_sensei _menyadarkanku.

"Ba-baik _sensei."_ Balasku.

Lalu aku berjalan perlahan sambil menunduk menuju bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto, semua mata teman sekelasku sekarang tertuju padaku.

'Jadi namanya Naruto'

Sekarang aku berdiri tepat di samping bangku Naruto. "Duduklah, jangan hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah menunduk." Ujar Naruto kepadaku.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan, dan segera duduk di sebelahnya. Terasa jantungku terus berdegup kencang.

**Hinata's POV End**

"Nah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajarannya." Ujar Kakashi. Para murid yang menatap Naruto dan Hinata kembali fokus kepada guru mereka untuk memulai pelajaran.

Naruto terus menatap Hinata. "Hei, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto".

Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Naruto. Masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya. "I-ya, sa-salam kenal Na-naruto." Ujarnya tersenyum malu dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis.

Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis manis ini. 'Gadis yang cantik, ditambah lagi dengan sifatnya yang pemalu, membuatnya semakin manis dan imut saja. Incaranku kali ini benar-benar bagus.' Pikirnya sambil tersenyum puas.

**To Be Continue...**

**Gimana Minna-san lanjutannya?**

**Aneh? Gaje? Bagus? Jelek? Biasa?**

***Ryn gugup gigit jari sambil peluk bantal***

**Mohon riview, kritik, dan sarannya ya**

**Arigatō Gozaimasu**


	3. Chapter 3 - Be My Girl

**Minna~ Minna~ Minna~ *Ryn sambil nyanyi lagu Doraemon***

**Halo, ogenki desuka? buat para Author juga Guest**

**Maaf kalau update'an Ryn kali ini agak sedikit lama**

**Arigatou buat yang udah read, riview, saran, dan kritik**

**Ryn bingung mau basa-basi apalagi**

**Langsung saja ini dia**

**Happy Reading Minna-san, Enjoy It!  
**

**Change You : 3. Be My Girl  
**

**Naruto's POV Flashback On  
**  
Aku memberhentikan motorku tepat di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah. "Sudah sampai Shion, turunlah." Ujarku padanya yang daritadi terus memelukku erat dan membuatku kesulitan bernafas.

Shion, gadis cantik berambut panjang dengan warna pirang pucat. Umurnya 15 tahun, lebih kecil setahun dariku. Baru kukenal sebulan yang lalu dan langsung kujadikan salah satu pacarku juga.

Gadis itu turun dari motor ninja kesayanganku. Iris matanya yang berwarna ungu muda seperti orchid menatapku. "Ayo, mampir dan masuk dulu." Ajaknya.

"Tidak, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa? Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku."

"Sekarang sudah malam, lain kali saja." Elakku dengan posisi masih di atas motor dan siap untuk melaju pergi.

Tampak ragu dia menjawab. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Dia mendekati wajahku dan mencium bibirku. Aku hanya menikmati dan membalas ciumannya juga.

"Lain kali kau harus mau mampir untuk bertemu mereka, aku ingin memperkenalkan orang yang akan membantuku meneruskan keturunanku nanti." Ujarnya setelah melepas ciuman kami.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawabku asal, tanpa mengerti maksudnya.

"Selamat malam, hati-hati dijalan." Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya, selamat malam." Balasku dan langsung melajukan motorku menuju ke kediaman keluargaku.

**Di kediaman Namikaze**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke kediaman keluargaku yang mewah. Aku anak tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze yang kaya raya. Tidak heran dengan harta orangtuaku yang melimpah dan wajahku yang juga dapat dikatakan tampan, membuatku mudah untuk mendapatkan gadis mana saja yang aku inginkan. Kediamanku yang begitu luas dan besar bagai istana ini justru membuatku semakin terasa sangat sepi. Apalagi tanpa kedua orangtuaku, dikarenakan selalu sibuk dengan bisnis mereka dan sekarang sedang berada di Amerika untuk mejalankan bisnisnya. Hanya ada aku, dan para pelayan saja disini. Terkadang Sasuke dan Gaara juga datang menginap dan tentunya kami akan berpesta semalaman, kehadiran mereka cukup mengurangi rasa sepiku.

"_Tadaima_." Jawabku malas dan biasanya hanya disambut para pelayan disini.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara sambutan tadi. Tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik, rambut merahnya yang panjang, dengan wajah dan cengirannya yang khas sama sepertiku.

"_Kaa-san_?!" Aku langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya. "Kapan pulangnya? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Dimana _Tou-san_?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Ibu baru sampai tadi sore. Ayahmu tidak ikut pulang karena masih ada urusan di Amerika sana. Ibu pulang kesini karena ingin mengambil dokumen penting, dan tentunya ingin bertemu denganmu juga. Tapi lusa ibu harus kembali kesana lagi." Jawabnya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Aku memasang tampang cemberut. "Kenapa secepat itu kembalinya? Apa tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama lagi disini?" jawabku kesal.

"Maaf Naruto sayang, tapi ibu harus segera kembali kesana menyerahkan dokumen penting ini. Dan lagi ibu tidak bisa membiarkan ayahmu berlama-lama sendirian disana. Taukan ayahmu sangat tampan, banyak wanita yang berusaha mengincarnya. Walaupun ayahmu sangat setia pada ibu, tetap saja ibu khawatir. Apa kau mau punya ibu tiri?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku sangat merindukan kalian, aku ingin bisa bersama lebih lama dengan _Kaa-san_ juga _Tou-san_." Raut wajahku sedih.

"Iya sayang, kami juga sangat merindukanmu. Ibu janji begitu urusan kami selesai kami akan segera kembali ke Jepang lagi."

"Oke, janji ya." Ujarku semangat seperti anak kecil.

"Pasti Naruto. _Ne_, ibu mau istirahat dulu, kau juga harus istirahat, sekarang sudah malam. _Oyasumi nasai_ Naruto." Ucapnya mengecup keningku dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"_Oyasumi nasai Kaa-san_." Balasku dan langsung menuju ke kamarku juga.

Setelah mandi, aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur berukuran king size yang empuk. "Aahhh..! Nyamannya." Tak selang beberapa lama aku sudah terlelap begitu nyenyak.

**Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze**

"NARUTO!"

Aku tersadar dari tidurku karena mendengar teriakan yang begitu kuat.

"Mau tidur sampai kapan?! Dasar anak malas!" _K__aa-san_ membangunkanku secara paksa. Menarik selimutku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Hooaammm.." Aku menguap malas dan terpaksa bangun.

"Cepat mandi, siap-siap, dan segera turun untuk sarapan." Omelnya meninggalkanku.

Aku pun bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, aku langsung turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan dan sarapan bersama _Kaa-san_.

"Ibu dengar kau sering bangun siang dan selalu terlambat berangkat ke sekolah." Ujarnya di sela-sela makan.

"Iya, soalnya tidak ada yang bisa membangunkanku seperti itu selain _Kaa-san_. Aku susah terbangun jika bukan _Kaa-sa_n yang membangunkanku." Ujarku membela diri.

"Dasar, kau itu sudah besar. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki semester dua di sekolahmu, sebentar lagi kau akan naik ke kelas tiga. Jika kau selalu terlambat, ditambah lagi dengan nilai-nilaimu yang selalu jelek. Kau bisa tinggal kelas Naruto, selain itu kau ju-."

"Iya _Kaa-san_ aku tau, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." Potongku cepat setelah itu aku mengecup pipinya dan langsung buru-buru pergi membawa sisa potongan sandwichku yang belum habis untuk menghindari omelannya.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Balasnya. "Hah~ dasar Naruto." Samar-samar aku mendengarnya sebelum melesat keluar.

Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, tepatnya bulan September dan para murid sekolahan telah memasuki semester dua.

'Mungkin perkataan _Kaa-san _ada benarnya juga, aku harus lebih serius jika tidak bisa-bisa aku tinggal kelas.' Pikirku sambil naik ke motor ninjaku setelah menghabiskan sisa sandwich, dan langsung melajukannya menuju ke sekolah.

Tak lama aku sudah sampai di sekolah dan berada di tempat parkirnya. Begitu turun dari motor mataku menangkap sebuah sosok yang kelihatannya juga baru sampai. Wanita berparas cantik dengan tubuh indahnya yang putih mulus. Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mataku, dan seketika itu juga dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihatnya, karena dia agak mirip dengan Shion. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna indigo dengan warna matanya yang lebih pucat dan lagi wajahnya juga kelihatan lebih manis dan polos dibanding Shion. Matanya berwarna lavender sama seperti orang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

'Eh, bukannya itu Neji? Siapa gadis cantik di sebelahnya? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ohya, hari ini kan ada kedatangan murid baru, mungkin saja dia murid baru itu.' Pikirku sambil terus melihat mereka berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dan tak tampak lagi.

"Murid baru ya.. Hmm.. Menarik." Ujarku pelan dan tersenyum.

Sambil terus berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah menuju kekelas. 'Kupastikan kau akan menjadi salah satu gadisku.' Ujarku dalam hati penuh keyakinan.

**Naruto's POV Flashback Off**

**Normal POV  
**  
Tanpa terasa, bunyi bel yang menandakan istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid dengan penuh semangat langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang menuju ke kantin, lapangan, perpustakaan, taman, dan atap gedung sekolah. Tapi ada juga yang tetap di kelas, seperti Hinata. Naruto yang biasanya akan pergi ke kantin bersama para sahabatnya kali ini menolak ajakan mereka dan lebih memilih istirahat di kelas. Tentu saja karena ada Hinata.

Beberapa murid yang ingin menghampiri Hinata untuk berkenalan mengurungkan niat mereka. Melihat Naruto yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka seolah-olah mengatakan Hinata adalah miliknya, dan akan menghabisi siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya. Terkecuali para sahabatnya yang sebelum pergi menuju ke kantin sudah berkenalan terlebih dahulu dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya, meletakkannya di meja. Lalu dia melihat ke arah Naruto. Menyadari kalau Naruto tidak membawa bekal, Hinata pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"A-ano, Na-naruto ti-tidak membawa be-bekal?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Naruto yang dari tadi terus menatapnya dengan posisi telapak tangan kirinya menjadi sandaran kepalanya dan sikunya bertumpu pada meja, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi diletakkan di atas meja, hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas dengan menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Hinata yang merasa tidak enak hati jika hanya menikmati bekalnya sendiri berinisiatif memberi bekalnya pada Naruto. "Be-bekalku bu-buat Na-naruto saja, a-aku ma-masih kenyang." Ujarny menyodorkan bekalnya dengan malu-malu.

Naruto hanya diam menatap wajah Hinata, kemudian matanya melirik ke arah rambutnya. Lalu tangan kanannya meraih ujung rambut indigo itu dan memainkannya. Masih terus memainkan rambut lembut itu, iris shappirenya kembali menatap iris lavender milik Hinata.

Hinata sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto ditambah lagi Naruto yang terus menatapnya seperti itu. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, seluruh aliran darah ditubuhnya terasa panas, wajahnya kembali memerah dan jantungnya pun terasa berdebar-debar.

"A-a-ano, Na-naru-"

"Aku mau menerima bekalmu asal kau jadi pacarku." Ujar Naruto santai memotong perkataan yang belum sempat Hinata ucapkan.

Iris lavender itu langsung membesar. "Eh?! A-a-apa? A-a-ano, i-itu.. A-a-apa ma-maksudmu?" tanya Hinata panik dan terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan iris sapphire itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buatnya berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hinata.

Dengan wajah blushing Hinata menunduk memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Bu-bukannya ti-tidak mau, ta-tapikan ki-kita baru saja sa-saling kenal."

"Aku langsung menyukaimu pada saat pertama melihatmu. Waktu di tempat parkir tadi pagi, kau ingatkan? Dan kau pasti pernah mendengar istilah cinta pada pandangan pertama kan? Ya, mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi padaku sekarang. Jadi tidak masalahkan walaupun kita baru saja saling kenal?"

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan dia menyukainya. Walaupun dia tidak tau Naruto serius atau hanya asal mengucapkannya, jujur ada timbul sedikit perasaan senang di hatinya saat mendengarnya. Berbeda saat dia di sekolahnya dulu, walaupun dia tidak sepopuler gadis lain, tapi dengan kecantikannya yang tidak diragukan lagi, membuat dia juga sering mendapat pernyataan cinta dari cowok-cowok di sekolahnya dan mengajaknya pacaran. Hinata juga merasa malu dan hatinya berdebar ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dan ajakan untuk berpacaran dengannya. Tapi dia tetap merasa biasa saja, tidak ada perasaan khusus yang timbul di hatinya dan juga dia selalu bisa dengan mudah menolaknya secara sopan dan halus. Tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia tidak bisa menolak pernyataan dari Naruto. Bingung dengan dirinya sendiri dia hanya bisa tertunduk dan diam.

"Hei, kau mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

"I-itu, a-aku ti-tidak tau."

Dengan tampang bingung. "Eh? Tidak tau?" Lalu Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan tersenyum. "Itu artinya kau setuju dan mau jadi pacarku." Belum sempat Hinata menjawabnya, Naruto langsung memeluknya. "Mulai sekarang Hinata-_chan_ adalah pacarku. Dan kau juga harus memanggilku Naruto-_kun_." Ujarnya blak-blakan dengan cengir tiga jarinya.

"Eh? Ta-ta-tapi na-naru-."

"Ayo kita makan bekalnya sama-sama, kamu pasti lapar jugakan." Potong Naruto

Hinata yang masih terkejut dan bingung dengan yang barusan terjadi pun akhirnya pasrah karena tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya, menampakkan sushiroll buatannya sendiri. Mata Naruto menatap lapar melihat sushiroll buatannya yang kelihatan lezat. "Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

"I-iya."

Kelihatannya sangat enak, aku ingin disuapin olehmu _hime_." Ujarnya manja sambil membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Hinata.

Mau tidak mau Hinata lalu menyumpit sushirollnya dan dengan malu-malu diberikannya ke Naruto dengan cara menyuapinya sesuai permintaan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto dengan penuh semangat menerima suapan dari Hinata. Saat mengunyahnya, mata Naruto langsung membesar. "Em.. Ma-masakanmu enak sekali _hime_, baru kali ini aku makan masakan seenak ini selain ramen." Ujarnya semangat.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat yakin suatu saat kau akan menjadi istri yang baik."

Wajah Hinata yang sudah merah menjadi semakin memerah saat mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto.

'Is-istri yang baik.. Istri yang baik.. Istri yang baik..' Kata-kata Naruto terus mengiang di kepalanya, dan saat itu juga dia merasakan pandangan disekitarnya semakin kabur dan menjadi gelap.

BRUK!

"Eh? Hinata-_chan_? Hinata!"

**To Be Continue…**

**Pasti uda pada taukan apa yang terjadi sama Hinata?**

**Sebenarnya Hinatalah yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama**

**Tapi karena Hinata yang kelewat polos, jadinya ga sadar2 tuh *Hinata malu-malu sambil maenin jari telunjuknya***

**Dan Naruto hanya ngegombal aja soal dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama *dirasengan Naruto***

**Naruto emank suka sama Hinatanya, karena Hinata cantik, manis, imut-imut, dan gemesin *Yah.. Hinata pingsan lagi, padahal Ryn yg muji bkn Naruto***

**Tapi tetap saja Naruto cuma mo jadiin Hinata koleksi pacarnya. Huh! Dasar playboy! *tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu, lalu dirasengan Naruto rame2***

**Tapi soal masakan (padahal cuma sushiroll) dan istri yang baik Naruto benar2 jujur dari lubuk hatinya *dipeluk Naruto, kyaa~ Ryn juga pingsan kek Hinata***

**Ok Minna-san, baca dan dukung Ryn terus ya**

**Jangan lupa riview, kritik, dan sarannya ya**

**Arigatō Gozaimasu**


	4. Chapter 4 - Beginning

**Halo Minna-san! (^_^)****  
Ogenki desuka?  
Gomen bgt Ryn uda telet bgt updatenya *bungkuk2*  
Fanfic ini jadi terlantar gara2 Ryn ga update2  
Ryn usahakan untuk kedepannya Ryn bakal percepat update'an'nya n ga telantarin fanficnya gito aja  
Sekali lgi hontou ni gomenasai buad para readers  
N sankyu buad readers yang uda sabar nungguin update'an Ryn *plak! ngarep!*  
Ok sekedar cuap2 dari Ryn**

**Happy Reading Minna-san, Enjoy It!**

**Change You : 4. Beginning**

**Hinata's POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. 'Dimana aku?' Pikirku dan merasa kepalaku berat saat mencoba bangun agar posisiku terduduk.

"Kau sudah sadar _hime_?" Katanya sambil membantuku bangun dan posisiku sekarang sudah terduduk di atas kasur.

Aku baru menyadari kalau Naruto ada disampingku sejak tadi. "Eh? Na-naruto?" Tanyaku dengan wajah bingung seolah-olah bertanya kenapa aku bisa disini.

"Kau tadi tiba-tiba pingsan, jadi aku menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan."

Aku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak mencoba mencerna semua yang terjadi. Blush! 'A-apa? Jadi tadi aku pingsan? Ukh! Memalukan sekali.' Wajahku merona karena malu. 'Dan lagi aku pingsan hanya gara-gara perkataannya tadi? Eh? Tu-tunggu.. Dia menggendongku ke ruang kesehatan?!' Wajahku semakin memerah saat membayangkannya.

Tanpa kusadari Naruto meletakkan telapak tangannya dikeningku "Kau sakit _hime_? Wajahmu merah sekali." Ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

Mataku membulat. "E-eh? A-ano i-i-itu ti-ti-dak a-a-a-AKU BAIK BAIK SAJA!" Teriakku panik karena jarak wajahnya hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja dari wajahku.

Suasana langsung menjadi hening.

"Hmppfftthh.. Bwaha..ha..ha.." Tawanya geli sambil memegang perutnya memecah keheningan. "Ha..ha..ha.. Aduh.. Perutku sakit, kau sangat lucu _hime_. Ha..ha..ha.." Ledeknya masih terus tertawa memegangi perutnya.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku karena malu dan sedikit kesal. Menyadari aku yang tampak sedikit kesal dia mulai sedikit berhenti tertawa dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di ubun-ubun kepalaku. "Tidak perlu berteriak sekuat itu _hime_, aku masih bisa mendengarmu kok." Ujarnya tetap terkekeh sambil mulai mengelus kepalaku. "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Sore nanti aku akan kesini lagi menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya dengan tangannya yang masih memegangi kepalaku.

Belum sempat aku meresponnya, perlahan dia mendorong kepalaku kearahnya, tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menyibak poniku ke samping hingga membuat celah yang menampakkan dahiku.

CUP!

Naruto mencium pelan keningku. Aku tertegun sejenak, baru kali ini aku dicium oleh pria walaupun hanya di kening. Kecupannya terasa begitu hangat dan lembut.

Dia melepas kecupan di keningku, iris sapphirenya yang indah menatapku lembut dan tersenyum. "Sampai nanti Hinata-_chan_." Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Aku terdiam dengan wajahku yang daritadi masih memerah, jantungku terus berdebar-debar namun entah kenapa hatiku merasa sangat nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sangat lembut dan manis.

"Naruto-_kun_..."

**Hinata's POV End**

**Normal POV**

Bel pertanda pulang telah berbunyi. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

BRAK!

Cowok beriris lavender itu membuka pintunya dengan kasar, dan dengan penuh emosi berjalan menuju ke arah dua orang yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata, brengsek!" Teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah baju pria berambut pirang itu.

Naruto hanya diam menatapnya tanpa melawan dan menjawab sepatah kata.

"Tu-tunggu Neji _nii_-_san_, to-tolong lepaskan Na-naruto-_kun_." Pinta gadis lavender pada kakak sepupunya.

"Tidak akan! Aku dengar si brengsek ini membuatmu pingsan! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hinata?"

"Na-naruto-_kun_ tidak melakukan apapun, ini tidak seperti yang Neji _nii_-_san_ bayangkan."

Neji mengeryitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu apa Hinata? Jadi kenapa kau bisa pingsan seperti ini kalau bukan si brengsek ini melakukan hal yang macam-macam padamu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Neji _nii_-_san_, dan aku pingsan bukan karena Naruto-_kun_. Aku hanya tegang dan sedikit lelah, kumohon percayalah padaku." Pintanya berusaha membujuk Neji.

Neji tidak langsung percaya begitu saja, tapi karena Hinata terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas akhirnya dia melepaskan cengkramannya. "Baiklah, kali ini kau kulepaskan. Jika bukan karena Hinata yang meminta, kau pasti sudah kuhajar. Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, jika kau berani macam-macam pada Hinata, kupastikan kau akan menyesal." Ancamnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Neji sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Belum sempat beranjak, tangan Hinata yang satunya lagi ditahan oleh Naruto. "Aku yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang."

Neji kembali menatap tajam Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganmu."

Neji berusaha menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauh, tapi Naruto semakin mempererat menahan tangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan karena kedua tangannya dicengkram erat oleh mereka.

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu brengsek! Kau menyakiti Hinata."

"Tidak, sudah kubilang aku yang akan mengantar Hinata pulang. Jadi kau yang harus melepas tanganmu."

"Cih! Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu? Hinata belum tentu mau pulang bersamamu."

"Aku pacarnya Hinata, dan mulai sekarang suka atau tidak aku yang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang."

Neji menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Heh, mana mungkin Hinata mau berpacaran dengan cowok brengsek sepertimu." Lalu menatap Hinata. "Katakan kau tidak berpacaran dengannya kan Hinata?"

"Eh.. A-ano.. I-itu.. A-aku.." Hinata hanya menunduk dan gugup tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Hinata?" Neji kembali bertanya heran melihat tingkah Hinata.

"E-eto.."

"Katakan saja Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak perlu takut seperti itu." Ujar Naruto.

Hinata langsung menatap ke arah Naruto, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke Neji yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Hinata kembali tertunduk. "Ma-maaf Neji _nii_-_san_.. Ya-yang dikatakan Na-naruto-_kun_ benar, a-aku be-berpacaran dengannya." Hinata semakin tertunduk dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Sontak Neji langsung mebelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengar pengujaran Hinata. "Apa?! Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan si brengsek ini? Dia pasti memaksa dan mengancammu kan." Neji kembali menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

"Ti-tidak! Naruto-_kun_ tidak memaksa dan mengancamku." Bantah Hinata cepat, membuat Neji kembali menatapnya heran. "A-aku sendiri yang mau dan menerima Na-naruto-_kun_."

"Lebih baik kau tidak berhubungan dengan orang sepertinya, dia itu playboy brengsek. Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanmu dan akan menyakitimu."

"Ku-kurasa Na-naruto-_kun_ bukan orang seperti itu, a-aku percaya padanya."

"Hinata.." Gumam Naruto sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau percaya begitu saja padanya? Kau bahkan belum mengenal dan tau seperti apa dia. Seluruh orang di sekolah ini saja tau kalau dia anak yang bermasalah, playboy, dan senang mempermainkan perempuan. Apalagi gadis polos sepertimu, baginya kau bisa dijadikan mainan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dipermainkan dan disakiti." Ujar Neji panjang.

"A-aku mengerti kalau Neji _nii_-_san_ khawatir padaku. Na-naruto-_kun_ dulu mungkin seperti itu, tapi sekarang dia pasti sudah berubah."

"Tapi Hinata, dia itu ti-"

Perkataan Neji terpotong dikarenakan seorang gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua masuk dan menyampaikan sesuatu. "Ah.. Ternyata kau disini Neji, gomen kalau aku mengganggu. Hari ini ada rapat OSIS mendadak, jadi lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruangan OSIS untuk segera memulainya." Ujar Tenten-nama gadis itu yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS di sekolahnya.

Neji yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS mau tidak mau harus mengikuti rapat tersebut. "Baiklah, aku segera menyusul kesana, terima kasih telah memberitahuku." Katanya pada Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Ujar Tenten dan langsung melangkah pergi.

"Maaf Hinata, sepertinya kita akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Terpaksa kau harus menungguku sampai selesai rapat, setelah itu kita baru pulang bersama."

"Hinata tidak perlu menunggumu, sudah kukatakan bahwa aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pulang dengan laki-laki berbahaya sepertimu."

"A-ano neji _nii_-_san_, maafkan aku. Kurasa tidak apa kalau aku pu-pulang bersama Naruto-_kun_."

"Tapi Hinata-"

"La-lagi pula ayah akan khawatir jika aku pulang terlambat. Dan Na-naruto-_kun_ hanya ingin mengantarku pulang, kurasa dia tidak akan berbuat jahat dan macam-macam padaku."

"Kau dengarkan apa kata Hinata? Dia ingin pulang bersamaku, jadi kau bisa lepaskan tanganmu sekarang."

"A-aku akan baik-baik saja Neji _nii_-_san_, percayalah."

Setelah sedikit berpikir, ditambah lagi Hinata yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, mau tak mau Neji terpaksa melepaskan tangan Hinata. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai si brengsek ini."

"Tenang saja, kupastikan adik kesayanganmu ini akan pulang dengan aman dan selamat. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya."

Neji tetap menatap tajam Naruto, dan sebelum dia pergi dia mendekat ke Naruto. "Awas jika kau sampai berani macam-macam dan menyakitinya. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, ingat itu!" Ujarnya memperingatkan Naruto, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Hinata. "Aku duluan Hinata, sampaikan pada paman aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan biarkan si brengsek ini macam-macam padamu."

"_Ha'i_.. Terima kasih Neji _nii_-_san_."

Neji pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menuju ke ruang osis. Dibelakangnya sepasang kekasih baru ini juga ikut menyusulnya meninggalkan ruang tersebut menuju ke parkiran.

Sambil menuju ke parkiran Naruto terus merangkul pundak Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya diam tertunduk malu.

"Hinata-_chan_.."

"I-iya, a-ada apa Na-naruto-_kun_?"

"Terima kasih telah membelaku tadi."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya berusaha melihat ke arah Naruto. Hinata terpukau melihat Naruto yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, sontak Hinata kembali menunduk malu dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"_Ha_-_ha'i_, sama-sama Na-naruto-_kun_."

Sesampainya di tempat Naruto memarkirkan motornya. Naruto segera naik ke atas motornya disusul Hinata yang duduk dengan posisi menyamping.

Sebelum melajukan motornya, Naruto menarik kedua tangan Hinata dan dilingkarkan pada pinggangnya. "Kau harus berpegangan seperti ini kalau tidak mau jatuh." Ujarnya sambil memandang Hinata.

"_Ha_-_ha'i_." Jawab Hinata malu sambil menunduk karena sekarang dia tengah memeluk Naruto.

"Yosh! Kita jalan sekarang, pegang yang erat _hime_." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian mulai menjalankan motornya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang semakin merona dan sempat dilihat oleh Naruto sesaat sebelum dia memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan melajukan motornya.

Hinata semakin mempererat pegangannya dengan kata lain semakin memeluk erat kekasihnya, dikarenakan Naruto yang memang sengaja melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Alhasil tanpa sadar Hinata terus memeluk erat pada Naruto karena takut jatuh. Naruto hanya menyeringai puas saat merasa keinginannya terpenuhi.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Tampak sebuah kediaman yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak terlalu kecil juga, dengan model yang masih kelihatan tradisional. Ya, rumah tradisional khas keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata yang tersadar segera melepaskan pegangan eratnya dari Naruto. "Ah-Ma-maaf aku ti-tidak sengaja." Ujarnya panik dan segera turun dari motor.

"Ah.. Tidak apa Hinata-_chan_, aku malah merasa senang saat kau memelukku seerat itu." Goda Naruto.

"Bu-bukan, a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, a-aku hanya takut jatuh."

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata yang tampak malu dan panik. "Iya, iya, aku tau _hime_, lain kali jangan malu memelukku lebih erat lagi."

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajahnya yang daritadi sudah memerah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu lagi. _Jaa_ _nee_ Hinata-_chan_."

"_Ha_-_ha'i_, _Jaa_ Na-naruto-_kun_, hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto melajukan motornya, Hinata terus berdiri menatapnya hingga tak tampak lagi kemudian baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

* * *

Setelah selesai mandi dan makan malam, Hinata menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke single bednya yang tidak terlalu besar namun tetap nyaman. Baru saja dia hendak berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

"Permisi Hinata, boleh aku masuk?"

Hinata segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengubah posisi yang sedang berbaring tadi menjadi duduk di pinggir kasur. "Si-silahkan Neji _nii_-_san_."

Lelaki berambut panjang itu yang juga sudah berada di rumah tak lama setelah Hinata pulang, baru melangkah masuk ketika sudah mendapat izin dari si pemilik kamarnya.

"A-ano, ada apa Neji _nii_-_san_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu. Dengar Hinata, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dalam urusan pribadimu, tapi melihatmu berpacaran dengan si playboy itu aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengannya? Apalagi menjadikannya pacar pertamamu. Si bodoh itu cuma ingin main-main denganmu. Aku takut kau akan tersakiti nantinya, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Hinata tersenyum tulus melihat kakak sepupunya yang dari dulu memang sangat protektif terhadap dirinya dan Hanabi. "Aku mengerti Neji _nii_-_san_ khawatir padaku. Aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih karena Neji _nii_-_san_ selama ini selalu dan sangat memperhatikanku. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan tidak untukku. Walaupun awalnya aku agak sedikit ragu, tapi aku percaya Naruto-_kun_ bukanlah orang yang jahat. Jujur saat pertama melihatnya jantungku terasa berdebar-debar dan saat bersamanya aku merasa sangat nyaman. Aku memang masih belum yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, tapi aku sudah memutuskan akan menjalaninya. Aku harap Neji _nii_-_san_ bisa menerima keputusanku untuk berpacaran dengan Naruto-_kun_."

Neji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus mengalah, berusaha mengerti dan menerima keputusan Hinata. Karena jarang sekali sepupunya yang satu ini berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Mungkin memang ini yang sangat diinginkan Hinata pikirnya.

"Hah.. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Naruto, walaupun dengan sedikit terpaksa."

Senyum manis Hinata langsung mengambang seketika. "Terima kasih Neji _nii_-_san_."

"Ya, tapi ingat aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi pacar 'tercintamu' itu jika dia sampai berani menyakiti adikku yang manis ini." Ujar Neji yang dengan sengaja menekan kata tercintamu yang sontak membuat Hinata merona malu dan salah tingkah mendengarnya.

"Oh ya, apa dia akan menjemputmu besok pagi?"

"I-iya, dia mengatakan akan menjemputku besok."

"Oh.. Apa kau sudah memberitahu ayahmu tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto?"

"Be-belum _nii_-_san_, nanti aku akan mengatakannya."

"Begitu ya, aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi paman nanti saat melihat putrinya yang satu ini sudah mulai pandai berpacaran. Apalagi saat besok pagi, dia pasti akan menemanimu menunggu si pirang itu datang menjemputmu. Aku yakin bocah Namikaze itu pasti akan ketakutan setelah melihat paman nanti." Ujar Neji dengan sedikit menahan tawanya karena dilihat dari reaksi Hinata, sepertinya dia berhasil mengerjainya.

Hinata sedikit menegang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto nanti saat ayahnya menatapnya dengan dingin. Yang di katakan Neji ada benarnya, Naruto pasti akan ketakutan setelah melihat ayahnya. Mungkin saja Naruto akan memutuskannya karena takut berhubungan dan berurusan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya memang cenderung diam dan dingin, walau sebenarnya ayahnya sangat baik, hangat, perhatian dan menyayangi keluarganya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga orang yang belum pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya pasti akan merasa segan dan takut saat melihat ayahnya yang seperti itu.

"Tenang saja Hinata, aku akan membantumu berbicara dengan ayahmu saat dia bertanya nanti. Untuk kali ini aku akan membantumu berurusan dengan si playboy itu, tapi lain kali aku tidak janji bisa membantumu."

"Ya, terima kasih Neji _nii_-_san_ atas bantuannya."

"Ya, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur dan jangan terlalu memikirkan si pirang itu. _Oyasumi_ Hinata."

"_Oyasumi_ Neji _nii_-_san_." Neji tersenyum mendengar balasan Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi dari kamar Hinata.

Hinata kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Perkataan Neji sepertinya tidak dihiraukan, karena sekarang dia telah sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan dirinya dengan kekasihnya tersebut, bagaimana semua yang tak terduga terjadi hari ini.

Hinata yang sama sekali belum pernah berurusan dan berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun tak akan menyangka dihari ini, hari pertama memasuki sekolah barunya, lalu bertemu tatap dengan lelaki tampan yang mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar, yang ternyata menjadi teman sekelas serta teman sebangkunya, bahkan lelaki tersebut mengajaknya untuk berpacaran dan yang paling tak diduga dia sendiri pun tak bisa menolak hingga akhirnya menerima untuk berpacaran dengan lelaki itu.

Hinata terus membayangkan wajah tampan Naruto, bagaimana saat Naruto menatapnya, mengecup keningnya, saat dia tersenyum tulus. Iris birunya yang sebiru lautan samudra benar-benar membuat Hinata hanyut tenggelam di dalam dirinya dan tak mampu mengjangkau kembali ke permukaannya, karena sekarang Hinata tak kuasa berhenti untuk terus memikirkan Naruto.

Sepertinya kali ini dirimu benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya Hinata, hingga membuatmu kasmaran seperti ini.

'Semoga saja keputusanku ini tidak salah.' Batinnya, Hinata terus memikirkannya hingga terasa sulit untuk tidur, walau pada akhirnya dia terlelap juga, dan membawa dirinya jauh ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Naruto tengah makan malam bersama ibunya di ruang makan. Sang ibu daritadi memperhatikan tingkah anaknya yang terus tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat makan. Melihat tingkah anaknya yang kelihatan aneh, dia pun bertanya padanya.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Apa hari ini ada hal yang menarik?"

"Hah? Tidak ada apa-apa kok _Kaa_-_san_?"

"Benarkah? Kalau tidak ada kenapa dari tadi kau terus cengar cengir seperti itu, kau terlihat sangat senang."

"Memangnya kelihatan seperti itu ya?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak mana mungkin ibu bertanya seperti itu. Jadi apa yang membuatmu senang seperti ini? Ayo ceritakan pada ibu."

"Ya, baiklah akan kuceritakan. Hari ini ada murid baru yang pindah ke sekolah kami dan sekelas denganku, dia seorang gadis yang pemalu tapi sangat manis dan cantik. Selain itu dia juga baik dan masakkannya sangat enak."

"Lalu?"

"Dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi pacarku."

Kushina sedikit tersedak mendengar penuturan anaknya. "Eh? Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja _Kaa_-_san_, untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Iya iya, ibu percaya. Hanya saja ibu heran kenapa dia bisa langsung menjadi pacarmu? Kaliankan baru saja saling kenal."

"Itu karena anak _Kaa_-_san_ yang satu ini sangat ganteng."

"Kau memang ganteng Naruto, tapi masih tidak seganteng ayahmu itu." Ledek Kushina yang berhasil membuat Naruto cemberut memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, kau jadi tidak ganteng lagi nanti.""

"Enak saja, mau gimana pun aku tetap ganteng."

"Oh ya, siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Namanya Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata ya. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengajaknya kemari saat ibu dan ayah ada disini."

"Baik _Kaa_-_san_, aku pasti mengajaknya kemari. Aku yakin _Kaa_-_san_ dan _Tou_-_san_ pasti menyukainya."

"Benarkah? Berarti dia benar-benar gadis yang manis ya. Eh? Tunggu dulu, bukannya terakhir kau bilang kau berpacaran dengan Shion? Apa kalian sudah putus?"

"Eh, e-eto, a-aku." Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan bilang kau berpacaran dengan Hinata sedangkan kau masih berhubungan dengan Shion." Terkanya sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, bu-bukan begitu, maksud aku, aku hanya, eh..." Bantah Naruto gugup karena tau ibunya tidak suka dengan lelaki yang suka main-main dengan wanita.

"Haah.. Naruto, ibu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi seorang playboy. Contohlah seperti ayahmu, biarpun banyak gadis yang berusaha mengerjarnya, dia tetap setia pada ibu."

"Iya _Kaa_-_san_, maaf. Tapi kenapa _Kaa_-_san_ yakin sekali kalau _Tou_-_san_ sangat setia pada _Kaa_-_san_, bisa jadi sekarang Tou-san sedang bersama wanita lain saat tidak ada _Kaa_-_san_."

"Tidak mungkin, ayahmu tidak akan berani macam-macam. Nah, jadi secepatnya kau harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka, jangan sampai menyesal nantinya."

"Siap _Kaa_-_san_!" Jawab Naruto sambil memposisikan tangannya ke kepala seperti saat memberi hormat.

Makan malam mereka yang diselingi dengan obrolan ringan pun terus berlanjut sampai mereka telah selesai makan. Tak lama setelah makan malam Naruto menuju ke kamarnya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

"Haaaaahhhh..." Terdengar helaan nafas berat Naruto.

'Untung saja _Kaa_-_san_ tidak tau, selain Shion dan Hinata aku juga berpacaran dengan Sara dan Amaru. Bisa-bisa aku di marah habis-habis kalau sampai _Kaa_-_san_ tau.'

Naruto melentangkan badannya dan memposisikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya. 'Menyesal ya?' Batin Naruto memikirkan kembali perkataan ibunya.

'Aah! Sudahlah tidak usah kupikirkan, lagi pula aku hanya sekedar berpacaran saja, tidak ada perasaan yang khusus untuk mereka. Seandainya ketahuan dan memutuskanku juga tidak masalah, mudah bagiku untuk mencari pacar baru lagi, jadi tidak mungkin aku akan menyesal.'

"Hooaamm.. Lebih baik aku tidur saja." Tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

Naruto yang kini terlelap tak akan pernah tau bahwa mulai hari ini, esok dan seterusnya akan ada cinta yang sanggup mengubah dirinya.

**To Be Continue...**

**Sampai juga di TBC nya, hehehe  
Chap kali nie memang Ryn agak panjangkan ceritanya *plak! pdhl cuma berkutat disitu2 aja*  
Sebagai ganti kesalahan Ryn yg ud telantarin fic nie sebelumnya, walau Ryn ga bermaksud telantarin *alasan*  
Jgn lupa riview, kritik, dan sarannya ya Minna-san  
Smpe ktmu di chap selanjutnya  
Arigatō Gozaimasu**


End file.
